


Hypnotic Tree

by Hypnofeet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A very short story, which is a reskin of the Hypnotic Bed Story. I know it's weird...





	Hypnotic Tree

One early morning, Barry got up in order to get to an event that started at 8am. On the way to the event, he had to walk through a large forest. It was an empty and deep forest with a lot of trees that clouded the bright blue sky. He walked down a footpath for a bit before looking at the time. If he continued to follow the footpath, he would not make the event. So he decided to make a shortcut, cutting through the trees that covered so much distance. Surrounded by trees, he only pressed forward in order to cut some time off his journey. As he walked, he felt a gust of wind that felt unnatural to him. He turned around and saw a tree that was thicker than any other tree in the forest, a unique pattern that looked like it was carved into the bark. He looked at it for a while before deciding to carry on with his journey. However, he felt another gust of wind from the direction of the thick tree. His mind began to change a little. He felt like he wanted to walk towards the thick tree to observe it more. So he headed back slowly towards the tree, feeling another gust of wind hit him in the face that made him only stop and stare at the tree. The longer he looked, the more his eyes began to feel weird and droopy. It wasn’t just his eyes but also his entire body, starting with his arms. Thinking he was ill, he tried to move, finding himself unable to. Another gust of wind stroked against his face as he found himself walking up to the tree till he was only an inch away from the tree. He stared at it more as his mouth turned into a smile. Once more, a gust of wind gently hit his face, making him put his arms around the tree. It almost felt like the wind was a hand rubbing against his face as branches from the tree slowly came down, untying his shoes slowly. He wasn’t thinking straight nor was he in control of his body. He watched as the tree lowered down another thicker branch as he sat on it. The branches on his shoes lifted up his feet, pulling his shoes off as they were thrown into the forest. Afterwards, they pulled off his socks, exposing his bare feet and then dropped him in a mud patch nearby. He only smiled, his eyes fixated on the unusual magical tree. The trees branches slowly wrapped around his limbs as a hole opened up inside of the tree. He felt himself being dragged towards the hole feet first, feeling more tingly as his entire body was taken into the hole of the tree, being sucked in. He did nothing but smile more at the tree. After a few seconds, Barry was no longer in the real world but inside the enchanted hypnotic tree…


End file.
